Chocolate Frog Cards
by Kriish
Summary: What happens when Chocolate Frog Inc releases a new batch of Chocolate Frog Cards commemorating our favorite Trio? Well, knowing Harry...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own nothing, folks! Everything belongs to the great J.K.R.! Well, here goes…**

**Chapter1: Prologue**

"Harry!"

The voice bore into him like a drill. Eighteen year old Harry Potter groaned and opened his eyes to his blurry bedroom.

"Harry!"

Silently cursing himself for ever giving Hermione the key to his Hogsmeade flat, Harry slowly got up, his head pounding, and reached for his glasses and the Hangover potion Kreacher must have left for him sometime during the night.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Keep it down, will you?" he shouted, grimacing as he took the potion. It's almost worth giving up Firewhiskey to avoid drinking this, Harry thought ruefully as the potion began taking effect.

He and Ginny had reveled the day before, in celebration of her leading Gryffindor to a thumping victory over Ravenclaw and ensuring that the Quidditch Cup remained with Gryffindor for the sixth year running. That wasn't the most exciting news, however. Halfway through the game, Harry had noticed a pair watching the game intently and taking notes using a Quick Quotes Quill. Harry had assumed them to be journalists and had braced himself for prying questions when they approached the pitch after the game, as he celebrated with Ginny and the team.

They, however, had turned out to be talent scouts and had specifically come to observe Ginny, having heard of her ambition to play professionally. Having been favorably impressed by her flying, they asked her if she would be interested in trying out for a few of the teams. Ginny looked as if she couldn't believe her ears and it took a grinning Harry nudging her for her to squeak out an excited "Yes!"

The whole team had been more than excited at the news and what followed had been the best after-match party Harry had ever attended at Hogwarts. Butterbeer and black market Firewhiskey had flowed freely and by the time Harry made it to his house, hardly able to walk, it was 3 in the morning. Now it was barely 8 on a Sunday morning and Harry couldn't imagine what Hermione was doing there so early.

Harry entered his living room to find his bushy brown haired female best friend sitting on the sofa, her face typically buried in a book. She looked up as Harry came in, frowning as she took in his appearance.

"Where's the fire, Hermione?" Harry asked grumpily, as he entered his messy living room. At least it wasn't as messy as Ron's room at the Auror Academy, he thought as he remembered Hermione entering it once and nearly having a seizure at the clothes and books lying all over with Ron and Harry lying in the middle having a game of chess.

"I wish you would find the time to clean up once in a while, Harry." Said his bushy-haired friend disapprovingly, looking at the pile of dishes lying in the sink. Harry grinned at his friend's predictability.

"So, how come you're here, Hermione? Not that I'm complaining, but isn't this a bit early to be picking on my cleaning skills? It would have been the same had you come a couple hours later too, you know."

"Oh, I know you guys prefer living in a pig sty rather than a house," she shot back. "I really should bring Molly here; she's set you both straight."

Harry winced at the thought of what Ron's kindly mother would say if she could see his house. Ron had always made sure to clean up his room whenever she visited and she'd only come to Harry's once to see that he was settling down well.

"Ouch, that's a low-blow! Seriously though, how come you're here? Is everything at the Ministry O.K?"

Working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione had been striving hard to push through several laws to ensure better working conditions for house-elves and get representation for were-wolves and goblins at the Department. Harry had often helped by discussing the reforms with reluctant Wizengamot members, as they seemed more inclined to listen to his views.

"No, everything's fine at the Ministry. Well, except for the people who still think House-Elf Legislature is a joke," she scowled briefly. "No, its something else. I'm not sure how you're going to take this," she sighed.

Whatever it was, Harry hadn't seen her so nervous since she'd asked him to talk to the Wizengamot about elf rights. While Harry was averse to throwing his weight around, he firmly believed that the situation with the elves needed to improve and completely supported Hermione in her pursuit. Well, except for S.P.E.W., he thought ruefully.

"Well, I better wait for Ron and Ginny to get here," she continued. "I'm sure they're- Ah, this must be them!" she exclaimed, as Harry's fireplace erupted with emerald green flames.

Harry watched as first Ron and then Ginny, both with typical Weasley-red hair stepped through the fireplace. Ron, tall with a long nose and freckles all over, stumbled as he came through while Ginny, petite with a smattering on freckles on her nose, landed gracefully and dusted herself off.

"You've got to teach me how you do that," Harry muttered, as he welcomed her with a kiss while Ron greeted Hermione.

"A professional chaser never reveals her secrets, Potter!" she shot back, her brown eyes glinting with mirth.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped. "Did you say a professional chaser? You got scouted!" She squealed and ran to give Ginny a hug while Ron whooped with joy.

"My sister's a professional Quidditch player! I'm gonna be famous! Ha!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Ron, I might be wrong, but I reckon taking down Voldemort might already have gotten you a little famous," Ginny said, as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, well, that brings us to why I called everyone here today", said Hermione, her expression anxious. "You see, Chocolate Frogs Inc. just launched a new batch of Chocolate Frog Cards… featuring us!"


	2. The Commemorative Cards

**A/N: I don't own nothing! It all belongs to JKR… Enjoi!**

**The Commemorative Cards**

"Chocolate Frogs Inc. just launched a new batch of Chocolate Frog cards… featuring us!" Hermione finished, choking on the last few words.

Harry felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. Sure, he'd gotten used to being hailed every time he stepped outside the house. He was also slowly getting accustomed to Rosmerta pushing free drinks on him every time he stopped at The Three Broomsticks but this was going to take the frenzy to a whole new level; he let out a groan. Ginny patted his arm sympathetically and led him to the sofa, while Ron wore a bemused look. Harry knew he was secretly ecstatic at the development and decided to put him out of his misery.

"All right, Hermione," he said heavily. "Let's have a look at them."

"What made you think I have them?" Hermione asked, smiling as she pulled out the beaded bag she'd taken to carrying around everywhere. "Care to do the honors, Ron?" she asked, pulling out five Chocolate Frogs.

"Do you even have to ask?" Roan said as he swiped a couple from the table. Harry could barely swallow his frog as he dreaded what they had made of all his 'achievements'. If they'd put in his Hogwarts adventures, he just might have to stay home the next couple of decades, he thought morosely.

"OK guys, I've got Harry's! Listen up!" Ginny chirped, breaking into his thoughts.

**Harry Potter**

**1980-Present**

_C__urrently junior Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Considered by many to be the most accomplished wizard of his generation, Auror Potter is most famous for surviving the Dark Lord Voldemort's Killing Curse on Halloween 1981, saving the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort in 1992, winning the Triwizard Tournament (jointly with late Cedric Diggory, also of Hogwarts) in 1995, leading the defense of the Ministry of Magic against Voldemort's Death Eaters in 1996 and defeating Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Auror Potter was also the youngest Hogwarts Seeker in over a century and enjoys attending Gryffindor Quidditch matches._

"Well, at least they printed Riddle's name." Harry said faintly. Yup, definitely got all my Hogwarts adventures, he thought wryly.

"At least they didn't print anything about us dating," said Ginny, brightly. Harry could tell she was amused at his reaction and shot her a glare.

"All right, here goes Ron's…" said Hermione. She took a breath and read out:

**Ronald 'Ron' Weasley**

**1980-Present**

_C__urrently junior Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Auror Weasley is particularly famous for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from the Dark Lord Voldemort in 1992, participating in the Defense of the Ministry of Magic against Voldemort's Death Eaters in 1996, aiding the Order of the Phoenix in the defense of Hogwarts Castle against Death Eaters in 1997 and aiding Harry Potter and participating in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Ron Weasley supports the Chudley Cannons in the Quidditch League and enjoys playing chess._

"Hey, they forgot the bit about me being Keeper!" Ron exclaimed jokingly but Harry wasn't fooled. He knew how much this meant to Ron and, for the first time, he began to appreciate the cards.

"All right, my turn," Harry said grinning. "Here's Hermione's –"

**Hermione Granger**

**1979-Present**

_Currently working at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.__ Considered by many the most intelligent witch of her generation, Ms. Granger is most famous for protecting the Philosopher's Stone from the Dark Lord Voldemort in 1992, participating in the defense of the Ministry of Magic against Death Eaters in 1996, aiding the Order of the Phoenix in the defense of Hogwarts Castle in 1997 and aiding Harry Potter and participating in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Ms. Granger is also a vocal proponent of House-Elf rights and founded the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare (S.P.E.W.) in 1994. She enjoys reading and, though not an avid Quidditch fan, briefly dated star Bulgarian Seeker and Drumstrang Champion Viktor Krum, when the Triwizard Cup was held at Hogwarts._

Ginny stifled her giggles as Harry choked out the last sentence, watching Ron's ears go alarmingly red.

"Champion… star seeker… dated… bah!" Ron grumbled incoherently. Hermione turned to glare at Ginny and patted Ron's arm consolingly but Harry could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Read Ginny's, Ron," she said, trying to take his mind off Krum. Ron stopped grumbling and turned to one of the cards in his hands and read:

**Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley**

**1981-Present**

_Currently in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.__ Ginny Weasley shot into prominence for her role in the defense of the Ministry of Magic against Dark Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters in 1996 and aiding the Order of the Phoenix in the defense of Hogwarts Castle against Death Eaters in 1997. Ms. Weasley is most famous for her leadership of the Hogwarts rebellion group Dumbledore's Army (D.A.), alongside fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom and Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, during the 1997-98 school year. Although underage at the time, she also participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ms Weasley enjoys Quidditch and is a fan of the Weird Sisters wizarding band._

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Ginny said smiling.

"At least it didn't mention you dating Dean or Corner," Harry said slyly with an amused glance at Ron. Ron's ears turned red again and Ginny dissolved into giggles, while Hermione shot Harry a reproachful look.

"And this should be Neville's," said Hermione, plucking the last card out of Ron's hand and giving him a swift peck on the cheek.

**Neville Longbottom**

**1980-Present**

_Currently a trainee in the Auror Department.__ Son of the celebrated Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville shot to fame when he participated in the defense of the Ministry of Magic against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters in 1996 and aided the Order of the Phoenix in the defense of Hogwarts Castle against Death Eaters in 1997. Auror Trainee Longbottom co-led the Hogwarts rebellion group Dumbledore's Army (D.A.), alongside fellow Gryffindor Ginevra Weasley and Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, during the 1997-98 school year and played an instrumental part in the Battle of Hogwarts slaying Lord Voldemort's pet snake with the Sword of Gryffindor. Mr. Longbottom is an avid Quidditch fan and enjoys working with plants._

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Hermione said, beaming.

"Yeah, I'm glad they came out with the cards, after all," said Harry, thinking that he could handle it as long as everyone got the credit they deserved. "Do you know if they're planning on releasing any more cards, Hermione?"

"Yes, I think they're planning on releasing cards of many of the people who participated in the Battle," she said as they all moved to the kitchen, where Kreacher had laid out their breakfast. "They just want to do this properly, so it'll probably be in small batches."

As it should be done, Harry thought in satisfaction as Hermione got into a conversation with Kreacher and Ron and Ginny began discussing which teams she'd probably be trying out for.

**A/N: I hate to ask my readers for reviews, guys but I'd love me some feedback!**


	3. Saluting the Heroes

**A/N: I don't own nothing! It all belongs to JKR… Enjoi!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saluting the Heroes<strong>

"Harry! Ginny! Guess what?"

Harry cracked open an eye to see Hermione standing over them looking terribly excited and Neville standing a few paces behind wearing a bemused look.

As it was the first day after Ginny's N.E.W.T.s, they had both decided to take advantage of the excellent weather and laze outside. Ginny's sleepless week had taken its toll and she'd fallen asleep as they'd sat under the shade of an old birch tree enjoying the view.

"Judging by your expression, I'd imagine a revised edition of _Hogwarts: A History _was just released, Hermione," Ginny quipped.

"Very funny," said Hermione dryly, settling down with Neville. "No, Chocolate Frogs Inc. just released a new set of cards!" she finished excitedly.

"Really?" Harry's interest piqued. "Of whom?"

"Luna, Remus, Fred, Sirius and… Snape," she said the last name hesitantly.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. He didn't know what to think of Snape anymore. He had spared no effort in making Harry's life at Hogwarts difficult but he'd always looked out for Harry and was loyal to Dumbledore to the very end. Complicating everything even further, Snape had been his mother's best friend and had been in love with her for his entire life.

"You know, I wonder why Luna's card wasn't released with all of ours," said Neville, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"Dunno," said Ginny shrugging. "Maybe they just had a harder time compiling her card. She is rather unique," she smiled. "How's your training coming along, Neville? What are you doing here?"

"Auror training's brutal," he replied, grimacing. "Professor Sprout said she'd acquired a Fanged Germanium for the greenhouses, so I thought I'd come have a look see. They're really fascinating; you should come along, Hermione," he said smiling.

"I will," she said, handing out Chocolate Frogs to everyone.

They ate in silence as Harry wondered what the card would have to say about Sirius, convicted and imprisoned for twelve years for a crime he hadn't committed, Remus, who'd been ostracized most of his adult life through no fault of his own and Snape, who was believed to have been Voldemort's right-hand-man and, by Harry's own account, a murderer.

"I've got Fred's," Ginny whispered. Harry put an arm around her in an effort to comfort her. She was staring at the miniature Fred, who was holding a flesh colored string, which Harry recognized to be an Extendable Ear, grinning and winking up at them all.

Ginny smiled up at Harry, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She turned over the card and read out:

_**Fred Weasley**_

_****_

_**1978-1998**_

_Fred Weasley was an inventor and an entrepreneur, establishing and running, along with his twin George, the Wizarding joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop is famous for equipping the Ministry of Magic with a wide range of defensive items during the war against Lord Voldemort. Mr. Weasley was an active member of the Order of the Phoenix and was instrumental in disseminating vital information to the wizarding public, through the radio broadcast Potterwatch, during Lord Voldemort's reign. Mr. Weasley died in the Battle of Hogwarts at the hands of Death Eater Augustus Rookwood, who was later apprehended and sentenced to Azkaban. Fred Weasley enjoyed playing pranks and was an exceptional Beater while at Hogwarts._

Ginny could hardly choke out the last sentence as she succumbed to her grief and buried her head in Harry's shoulder. Harry held her shaking frame, thinking about Fred, brave and loyal and always ready with a joke; a true Gryffindor. He reflected as well on how much his death had affected George, who'd become reserved and moody. George had been catatonic for weeks following the Final Battle until, finally, Angelina and Percy, who'd also taken Fred's death hard, had been able to get through to him.

''That was really good, but I think everyone will always remember Fred for all his pranks, rather than this stuff,'' said Neville quietly.

''He really was something else, wasn't he?'' Hermione said smiling. ''Well, I have Sirius'. Here goes...''

_**Sirius Black**___

_**1959-1996**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Sirius Black was the last in the line of Blacks and the first to be <em>_sorted into Gryffindor. He succeeded in mastering the Animagus __transformation at the age of 15 and his animagus form was a large __black dog. Mr. Black became infamous when he was wrongly convicted (without trial) and imprisoned for the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggle bystanders. Mr. Black gained further notoriety by becoming the first person to successfully break out of Azkaban(without external help). Sirius Black died during the attack on the Ministry of Magic in 1996, in which he assisted the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters. He was exonerated posthumously later in the same year._

''At least now everyone will know he was innocent,'' Harry said quietly. Fudge, while admitting Sirius was innocent, had glossed over the details in the media and, with the hysteria surrounding Lord Voldemort's public appearance, his exoneration went largely unnoticed.

''This will cheer everyone up,'' said Neville brightly, smiling as he held up a card depicting a smiling girl with long dirty-blonde hair and protuberant eyes, who was waving her arms around her head.

_**Luna Lovegood**__**  
><strong>_

_****_

_**1981-Present**_

_Currently traveling the world in search of exotic magical creatures. Considered by many to be eccentric and atypical, Ms. Lovegood shot into prominence when she participated in the defense of the Ministry of Magic against Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters in 1996 and aided the Order of the Phoenix in the defense of Hogwarts Castle against Death Eaters in 1997. Ms. Lovegood (along with fellow students Neville Longbottom and Ginevra Weasley) co-led the Hogwarts rebellion group, Dumbledore's Army (D.A.) during the 1997-98 school year and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Ms. Lovegood enjoys waltz and has a keen interest in magical creatures.  
><em>  
>''Atypical! That's the word I've been searching for for four years!'' Hermione exclaimed, as the others laughed.<p>

''I received a letter from her last week,'' said Neville. ''She and her father met Newt Scamander during their stay in Africa; she seems to be getting along well with his grandson, Rolf.''

''And I'm sure she's having a grand time learning all about different magical creatures from Newt Scamander himself!'' Ginny said smiling.

''Yeah,'' said Harry, happy for his strange friend. He looked at his card and groaned. Looking up at him was the familiar scowling face of Severus Snape in his trademark black robes.

''Just my luck,'' he muttered, though he was secretly glad that he wouldn't have to read Remus' card. He read aloud:

_**Severus Snape  
><strong>___

___**1960-1998**_

Former Potions Master and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At 21, Professor became the Potions Professor at Hogwarts  
>and also assumed the Head of House duties for Slytherin, the youngest to do so. Professor Snape was wrongly accused of the murder of then<br>Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and was forced to flee Hogwarts Castle at the end of the 1996-97 school year. He was later appointed Headmaster  
>of the school the following year, under Lord Voldemort's regime. Professor Snape was killed by Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts<br>and later proven to be innocent of Professor Dumbledore's murder and revealed to be a spy against Voldemort.

''I guess its good that word will spread that he's innocent, too,'' Harry said heavily. While Harry had tried hard to let everyone know that Snape had remained loyal to Dumbledore until the very end, people still had trouble believing that the former Death Eater was innocent. Harry hoped that this would help spread the message more effectively.

Hermione snagged the final frog and ripped the wrapping off in a hurry.

''My dear brother having an influence on you, Hermione?'' said Ginny, smirking as Hermione started devouring the frog.

''No,'' she replied with dignity, her mouth full of frog. ''I'm just interested in finding out what the card has to say about Remus. You know, with him being a werewolf.''

This piqued Harry's curiosity. While he worked hard campaigning for werewolves' acceptance into wizarding society and Hermione was busy trying to overturn all the anti-werewolf legislature that had been passed over the years, the general public's fear and prejudice, built over many decades and two damaging wizarding wars, was high. Harry feared the kind of treatment young Teddy would have to endure in a decade's time, though he was hopeful that Remus' card would mark a change in public perception.

_**Remus Lupin  
><strong>___

_**1960-1998**_

_  
>Remus Lupin was a werewolf and served as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts in the 1993-94 school year. Bitten at a young age, Professor Lupin was educated at Hogwarts through the benevolence of then Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Professor Lupin tried to integrate into wizarding society and was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during both wizarding wars against Lord Voldemort. His notable contributions include aiding the Order of the Phoenix in the defense of the Ministry of Magic in 1996 and Hogwarts Castle in 1997, against Voldemort's Death Eaters. He was also an active part of the resistance during Voldemort's regime and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 in which he was killed. He is survived by his son, Teddy Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin was fond of chocolate and enjoyed reading.<br>_  
>''Excellent!'' said Hermione happily. ''This will definitely go a long way in helping people accept werewolves. In fact, I think I'll circulate this card in the Department. Want to go see the Fanged Germanium now, Neville?'' she asked getting up.<p>

''Ok, he said, also standing up and waving Harry and Ginny goodbye. ''And you can fill me in on what Ron's been up to, it's been ages since I've seen him.''

''What say we go up to the castle ourselves?'' Harry asked, getting up and pulling Ginny along with him. ''I'm sure there're a few secluded places in there we haven't explored yet.''

Ginny's mischievous smile was answer enough and they set of towards the castle holding hands.


End file.
